pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison S. Morris
by George J. Dance Harrison Smith Morris (October 4, 1856 - April 12, 1948) was an American poet, prose author, businessman, and philanthropist.Harrison S. Morris Papers, Library, Princeton University. Web, July 20, 2015. Life Morris was born in Philadelphia, the son and oldest child of Catharine (Harris) and George Washington Morris. At the age of 16 he went to work for the Reading Iron & Coal Co. From 1893 to 1905 he was managing director of the Philadelphia Academy of Fine Arts. Under his administration the academy sponsored many important exhibitions including 4 landmark exhibitions of photography, the Philadelphia Photographic Salons (1898-1901).Historical Note, Harrison S. Morris Papers, Pennsylvania Academy of Fine Art, May 2016. Web, Aug. 26, 2018. He was an editor of Lippincott’s Magazine from 1899 to 1905, and on the Philadelphia Board of Education from 1902 to 1905. He was president of the Wharton Steel Co. from 1909 to 1917. He also served as art editor of the Ladies' Home Journal, and chairman of the Ways and Means Committee of the National Academy of Design. He was a prolific writer who authored fiction, poetry, and biographies of Walt Whitman, whose life and works were for Morris a life-long passion, and William Trost Richards. He wrote in both English and Italian, and published on Roman history and culture, plus 17 volumes of poetry, fiction, and essays.Morris, Harrison S., Social Networks & Archival Context, Institute for Advanced Technology in the Humanities, University of Virginia. Web, July 20, 2015. He also published many articles in art magazines, including “Philadelphia‘s Contribution to American Art” (Century Magazine, 1905). His book reviews appeared in periodicals such as Scribner's Magazine, the Ladies' Home Journal, and the Century Magazine.Harrison S. Morris Papers, Rare Books & Special Collections, Princeton University. Web, Aug. 26, 2018. Writing The Spectator: "Mr. Morris's verse is distinctly above the level of mediocrity, but does not rise into excellence. Correct, fluent, touched again and again with tenderness and force, it wants freshness and interest. The reader will not refuse it respect, but will scarcely care to take the volume a second time from its shelf. The writer's most distinguishing quality is a love of nature and a certain power of describing it."J.M., Madonna, and other Poems. By Harrison S. Morris, The Spectator, January 25, 1896. Web, Aug. 26, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Madonna, and other poems. Philadelpia: Lippincott, 1894. *Lyrics and Landscapes. New York: Century, 1908. Novels *Hannah Bye: An eclogue in prose. Philadelphia: Penn, 1920. *''The Landlord's Daughter. Philadelphia: Penn, 1923. Short fiction *''Tales from Ten Poets. (3 volumes), Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1893. ''Volume I, *''Tales from Shakespeare. (2 volumes),Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1894. Non-fiction *A sketch of the Pennsylvania Company for Insurances on Lives and Granting Annuities. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1896. *''S. Weir Mitchell: A study in vignette. Philadelphia: Wanamaker, 1907. *''William T. Richards: A brief account of his life and art. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1912. *''Germantown Academy: School House Lane and Green Street, founded 1760. Philadelphia: Germantown Academy, 1927. *''Walt Whitman: A brief biography with reminiscences. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1929. *''Confessions in Art. New York: Sears, 1930. Edited *''A Mosaic''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1891; London: Frederick Warne, 1891. *''In the Yule-Log Glow: Christmas tales from around the world'' (4 volumes). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1892. Book I, Book II, Book III, Book IV Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Harrison S. Morris, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Harrison S. Morris Papers at Princeton University *Harrison S. Morris Papers at the Pennsylvania Academy of Fine Art Notes External links ;Poems *"Contrasts" ;About *''Madonna, and other poems'' reviewed at The Spectator Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:American magazine editors Category:Poets